Bai Xiang Mei
by Sendo Sheng
Summary: One hundred moments for Hong Kong and Taiwan. 100 theme challenge complete
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this will be the first of my attempt at a 100 theme challenge. I will do everything I can to finish it and just to make it harder for myself, each will only be 100 words, only the body though.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1<strong>_

_**Introduction**_

* * *

><p>Taiwan waited impatiently for an old friend and family member to return. He had been gone for so long that she was afraid she would forget about him or he about her but he was finally coming back home.<p>

A sudden knock at the door made her jump and run to open it. To her disappointment, it was her brother China. She sighed and turned around to go back to her seat when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her in.

She looked up and saw Hong Kong but she was speechless. He smiled, "I'm home."

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I do not own Hetalia. All rights go to Hidekaz Himaruya

So how was the first? :3 Review please. Also I'll just be writing these when I get a chance to since I have many other main stories to write but come over here and read the simplicity. Also all of these will be HKTaiwan because I love them. Bye for now


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's number 2 :D

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2<strong>_

_**Love**_

* * *

><p>Things were awkward.<p>

The two were alone on a hill together after Mei asked Xiang to go with her. Xiang watched the field of flowers blowing by as Mei's face gradually grew redder with the thoughts of her untold feelings towards her friend.

"Hey Mei, don't you just love…" Xiang said slowly.

"Ye-yes! I love you Xiang! I always did!" she blurted suddenly.

Xiang gave her a funny look but smiled. "I was going to ask if you loved the flowers too but-" He swiftly pulled the flushing girl into a tender kiss. "-you are that someone that I love."

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I don't own Hetalia (wish I did)

Was it cute enough? :) Review please. Until the next update


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: ah this ended up a bit deeper than I intended for but enjoy~

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3<strong>_

_**Light**_

* * *

><p>There the two sat under a blossoming tree as Xiang held Mei's hands delicately. Mei stared at Xiang with surprised eyes but her heart felt like it could burst of happiness at that point. Although, she couldn't help but feel a sense of doubt.<p>

"A-are you sure you want to be with me? I know I can be clumsy and a bit overbearing… do you want to be with someone like that?"

"Look Mei, like the world there can be a billion stars out there but for me there's only one sun, the light of my world and that's you."

* * *

><p>So how was it? Review?<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yes a double update~ I was just in this mood since I was working on Under the Light

Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4 <strong>_

_**Dark**_

* * *

><p>The clap of thunder outside roared along with the sound of raining. A frightened Mei hid under the sheets of her bed, trying to drown out the noise of the storm.<p>

Suddenly the sound of a door opened and she popped her head out to see Xiang. He went over to the girl and held her tenderly.

"X-Xiang?"

"Shh, it's okay."

"W-why are you here?"

"I know you're afraid of storms like these so I'm here for you."

The two remained together in the dark of the night as Xiang soothed her of her fears and gently drifted into slumber.

* * *

><p>Reviews please :) I'll try and make the next one a bit more funny<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm just in a musical mood so it's written like this :)

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Hetalia

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5<strong>_

_**Seeking Solace**_

* * *

><p>The large audience voices filled the entire building with random chatter. Mei sat backstage, extremely nervous because of the large crowd she'd be performing for. She had never played for such a large crowd and she was near tears as she waited.<p>

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her and a familiar scent was exposed.

"It'll be fine." Mei turned around and saw Xiang, still holding onto her tenderly. "I'm here for you and if you get nervous just close your eyes and imagine something comforting."

* * *

><p>"Thanks Xiang, I think I did well."<p>

"What did you think of?"

"You."

* * *

><p>Please tell me your thoughts in a review~<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Just had a feeling to write this

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Hetalia

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6<strong>_

_**Break Away**_

* * *

><p>Amongst the fighting, the two always tried to see each other. Even though England and Japan fought each other, the two would escape and meet.<p>

Xiang ran through the gardens at the dead of night. He was tired but it didn't matter to him. Soon he saw a dim light beyond the trees and went over to find her sitting next to a pond as a candle illuminated the darkness.

She looked over to him and smiled brightly. "Xiang! You made it."

He walked over to her and held her in his arms. "I couldn't wait to see you Mei."

* * *

><p>So I based this off a bit of history concerning England and Japan during WWII because since Hong Kong and Taiwan were still under their control at the time, they could probably meet during all the fighting and stuff. Well how was it? Reviews? And thank you to my readers.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Yeah could've made this one more deep and stuff but choose a lighter thing

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Hetalia

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7<strong>_

_**Heaven**_

* * *

><p>She sat in front of the oven, waiting impatiently for the cake inside to finish. The aroma emitted from the dessert was absolutely mouth watering.<p>

The timer suddenly rang and Mei jumped up to get the cake until a hand stopped her. "Please be patient Mei, it's not going anywhere."

"But Xiang!" she whined. "Your cake smells so good."

He chuckled. "Just wait over by the table and I'll bring you a slice."

Mei obeyed and sat down as he brought a plate over to her and she quickly dug in.

"How is it?" he asked.

Mei smiled brightly, "Heavenly."

* * *

><p>I wanted to include calling it an Angel cake but not enough room but you might've gotten the point, hopefully. So reviews please? And thank you my dear readers<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This was very fun to write XD

**Disclaimer**: Don't own hetalia (or else I'd be rich)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 8<strong>_

_**Innocence**_

* * *

><p>Xiang knew something was strange the moment he stepped into his room to find her laying on his bed… in a very short qipao… and a compromising position.<p>

"M-Mei?" Xiang felt an unfamiliar feeling of nervousness in his voice. "W-what…"

Mei only smiled, "What?"

"Umm your…" _smooth legs_…

"…Yes?"

"Just what… are you doing…" _in such a tight dress…_

"…What?" she asked innocently.

_She's definitely trying to be sexy… and she's succeeding. _"I-if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to seduce me."

To his surprise, Mei glided over to him and firmly kissed him. "So what?"

* * *

><p>I wish I could see your guys' faces right now XD Review and tell me what you think ;) And the reason I made it this way was because there have been a lot of M rated fics going around so... yeah. I can completely see this happening too. Bye for now<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: An update~ :D

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Hetalia

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 9<strong>_

_**Drive**_

* * *

><p>"Aww, come on Xiang, please~"<p>

"Absolutely not."

"Why not?" pouted Mei.

"It's just… you haven't had much experience."

"I've been practicing! Pleeease," she begged. "I promise I'll do my best."

Xiang sighed, "Fine." Xiang placed his keys in her hand.

"Yay! Let's go!" Mei grabbed Xiang's hand and dragged him outside to the car.

'I hope I don't regret this," Xiang thought.

* * *

><p>Xiang burst through the door and fell onto the couch, panting. "Oh come on Xiang, it wasn't that bad." Xiang remained panting. "Well I guess we practice more~"<p>

Mei took his hand once again and they ran out.

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah stereotypes can be so funny sometimes, but they're definitely not true for Asians. I drive really well. Anyway hope you guys enjoyed the update and reviews please


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Yay, I finally reached double digits :D Written from Taiwan's pov (i.e. Mei)

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Hetalia

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 10<strong>_

_**Breathe Again**_

* * *

><p>I could hear it. His slow steady heart beat in comparison with my racing heart.<p>

The distance began to close and his heart sped up suddenly until our hearts were synchronized.

Very gently, he pressed his lips to mine; feeling the warmth of our touch, the smell and taste of our breathe and the sounds of our beating hearts.

Slowly, we pulled apart and he held me in a tight embrace.

I held it… just waiting until I heard his voice. "I'll always be here for you Mei."

Air began to flow. "Thank you Xiang… I couldn't ask for anymore."

* * *

><p>How was it? Hope it was sweet enough. I just imagined her holding her breathe in anticipation :)<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Wanted to write one in HK's pov :)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Hetalia

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 11<strong>_

_**Memories**_

* * *

><p>A faint yet unmistakable aroma.<p>

The sound of her sweet voice.

Just the mention of her strikes a chord within my mind and heart.

A warm feeling spreads itself through me as I see her smiling.

A sudden wave of nostalgia washes over me as I fall into a sea of memories

Memories of our time together.

Every moment precious to me.

In that instant I hear her speak my name and I return to say…

"Mei, I cherish our moments together."

And with an honest and endearing hug, she tells me, "I want to make more with you Xiang."

* * *

><p>I just love sweet moments between them ^-^<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hehe, this one was fun to write

**Disclaimer**: I wish I owned Hetalia (but I don't)

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Insanity**_

* * *

><p>"Why are you so stubborn all the time!" Xiang shouted.<p>

"Because I have to be stuck here with you!"

"You don't even have to be here!"

"That's not for you to decide!"

"Then why do you come over all the time?"

"B-Because…" she answered, shying away.

He looked at her confused, "Because?"

"Because maybe I'm just insane to do this!" Mei turned around to walk away but he grabbed her wrist, giving a concerned look.

"What do you mean by that? Insane to do what?"

A strong blush crept over her face as she turned around, "Insane to love you."

* * *

><p>Did that work out? Not sure lol reviews please<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: With this one, I could've done the whole 13 is an unlucky number but that seems like its been done too many times

**Disclaimer**: I wish I owned Hetalia but I don't

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 13<strong>_

_**Misfortune**_

* * *

><p>Mei went out to the park to look at the flowers like all spring mornings but the moment she got there, it began to rain. Mei tried to find any kind of cover but when she finally found a tree to hide under, she was already soaked through her clothes.<p>

She began to shiver from the cold when suddenly an umbrella found itself over her head and she turned to find Xiang.

He held her close, keeping her warm as heat began to rise within her cheeks.

She smiled slightly, 'Maybe it raining wasn't such a bad thing,' thought Mei.

* * *

><p>Another one down, another 87 to go. Tell me what you think :)<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: This one is sweet~

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Hetalia

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 14<strong>_

_**Smile**_

* * *

><p>It was that one thing that could always change his day.<p>

It was such a heavenly thing yet it was simple as well.

Every time she was happy, she would present her wonderful smile. It was so bright and warm, just like her.

And Xiang found this to be a very infectious smile as well. Every time she smiled, he couldn't help but smile along with her and when he did, it seemed to make her smile even brighter.

Xiang was glad he could make Mei smile brighter because her happiness meant the world to him, just in a smile.

* * *

><p>Writing this made me smile :) That was cliche I know lol but it really did. Tell me what you think and also if you haven't yet, go read my new drabble series Turning Pages if you want something longer but just as sweet, or maybe more, who knows.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: This is starting to get more readers :D Thank you!

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Hetalia

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 15<strong>_

_**Silence**_

* * *

><p>He was always so quiet.<p>

Mei wondered what went on in Xiang's mind.

Xiang would stare off into empty space, but recently, this changed slightly. When he would look off to the garden, he would occasionally turn to look at her.

This would make Mei even more curious as to what he was thinking but she held her tongue.

One day, she couldn't stand it any longer, "Xiang, why do you keep looking at me?"

He caught her off guard as he gave her a quick kiss, making her blush in surprise. This way he didn't have to say anything.

* * *

><p>This one was really easy since Xiang usually never talks and actions speak louder than words :D<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: So sweet :)

**Disclaimer**: don't own hetalia

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 16<strong>_

_**Questioning**_

* * *

><p>"Hey hey, Xiang, I have some questions for you."<p>

"Hmm? Go ahead and ask Mei." Xiang returned to fiddling with his panda in a playful fashion.

"Alright!" she exclaimed. "First, you like firecrackers?"

"Yes."

"You dislike Arthur and his cooking?"

"Yes and yes."

"Okay, you're an artist?"

"Yes."

"You smile around Yao-ge?"

"Nope."

"Do you smile around anyone?"

"Yes."

"Do you smile only around me?"

"Yes."

"Umm, do you like me?"

"Yes."

Mei blushed slightly and turned to see if Xiang realized he just admitted his feelings but he seemed fixated on the panda. "Are you ignoring me Xiang?"

"Never."

* * *

><p>Hope you guys enjoyed this :)<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Mei is very sneaky ;)

**Disclaimer**: don't own hetalia

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 17<strong>_

_**Ow!**_

* * *

><p>Xiang began to look through some old photo albums, smiling as the nostalgia of them hit him. He stared at a picture of Mei when they were younger.<p>

She seemed to always get herself an injury, even if they were small.

"_Ow!" Mei began to sob as she held her hand. "It hurts Xiang."_

"_It's alright Mei; it's just a small cut." Xiang took her hand and placed a band aid on the injury and kissed it lightly, producing a blush from Mei. _

Just then, Mei came out and sat next to him. "Xiang, I think I hurt my lips."

* * *

><p>Haha, you guys can imagine where this goes off to. I would've written it in but 100 words is the limit for me. Hope you all enjoyed it<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: An update :D

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Hetalia

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 18<strong>_

_**Rainbow**_

* * *

><p>Xiang sat quietly as he saw the rain droplets drip down. He sighed to himself, he was trapped at his house; the rain only making him more depressed.<p>

He could hear the sound of soft footsteps walking toward him and he turned around to see Mei smiling as she went over to him.

"Something wrong Xiang?"

"Just a bit saddened by the rain."

"Aww, why? The rain is very wonderful."

Xiang looked questionably at her but smiled slightly as he believed her.

Just then, the rain ended and a colorful rainbow came in its place.

"The rain wasn't so bad."

* * *

><p>I can just imagine Mei able to cheer Xiang up in anything :)<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: This one was kinda hard to write but I did it

Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 19<strong>_

_**Gray**_

* * *

><p>Xiang sat quietly with the other Asians of the household as they all enjoyed a movie together.<p>

Xiang however was feeling incredibly melancholy and wistful. He got up and said nothing as he walked away but a concerned Mei went after him.

Now the two stood alone, outside as night crept up.

"What's wrong Xiang?"

"I'm just thinking… you're all so colorful and vibrant and I'm so… boring and gray."

Mei held his hand and smiled. "You're not. I've seen how you are and you can be the brightest person I know. So I wouldn't call that boring at all."

* * *

><p>I hope you guys liked it and sorry if you didn't. Tell me what you think<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Yes! Only 80 more to go~

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Hetalia (You should know this by now)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 20<strong>_

_**Fortitude**_

* * *

><p>Mei was always a strong willed girl. She never seemed to falter in anything; at least to his knowledge.<p>

That's why that particular evening was awkward.

Xiang and Mei were taking a walk together in the park but she seemed different.

The girl was fidgeting with her hands and staring down at her feet; occasionally glancing at him and producing a small blush.

Suddenly, Mei came to a halt and stopped Xiang as well.

He looked at her curiously when she blurted out. "Xiang! I really like you!"

Xiang pulled her in and hugged her gently. "So do I Mei."

* * *

><p>Ah, sorry for the late update on this. Was working on Under the Light. Hope you guys enjoyed this.<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: I'm starting to feel so limited in just one hundred words ^^;

Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 21<strong>_

_**Vacation **_

* * *

><p>"We need to take a vacation," Mei exclaimed.<p>

Xiang gave her a funny look at first but after thinking about their 'family' he agreed.

The two Asians were now walking quietly across a beach.

They found a place to set their things down and Mei immediately ran into the waters.

Not wanting to be left alone, Xiang also followed the girl into the salty waters.

The moment he reached it, Mei playfully splashed him, giggling at the same time. Xiang only smirked as he returned the favor.

The two continued to relax and play, enjoying their break to the fullest.

* * *

><p>I hope you guys liked it and sorry if you didn't. Review and tell me what you think :)<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

A/n: Sorry guys, I've been gone from this for a while huh?

**Disclaimer: don't own Hetalia**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 22<strong>_

_**Mother Nature**_

* * *

><p>Taiwan and Hong Kong sat quietly outside, enjoying the fresh scent of rain watering their garden.<p>

Korea stepped onto the porch carrying a few metal pipes but instead of his cheery self, he looked extremely irritated.

"I hate the rain."

The two stared at him until Taiwan spoke up. "Why? The rain is so nice. It's like mother nature's way of cleaning the Earth."

"Because the rain always ruins the piping so mother nature is stupid."

The Korean stepped into the rain but suddenly a bolt of lightning struck him.

"He shouldn't have bad mouthed mother nature," Hong Kong commented.

* * *

><p>Not much romance in this but mainly humor since Korea was carrying metal in a thunder storm.<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

A/n: It's been a while since I updated this but here's a cute one. Nekotalia themed :3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 23<strong>_

_**Cat**_

* * *

><p>Hong Kong liked quietly on the couch, taking a nap after he had finished playing with a ball of yarn.<p>

Silently, a ball of white fur appeared behind the couch and slowly crept up, revealing a pair of pink flowers behind the ears of a particular kitten.

Without warning, the form leaped from the top of the couch and landed right next to Hong Kong, waking him up instantly.

But he was too slow as the she-cat tackled him in a playful manner and affectionately started to lick at his sleepy face.

Hong Kong didn't mind Taiwan's appearance at all.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys liked it and I haven't forgotten about this ficchallenge, just busy with Under the Light


	24. Chapter 24

A/n: I had a sudden urge to write something funny/sweet :3

**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 24<strong>_

_**No Time**_

* * *

><p>Confused and embarrassed.<p>

These were the only things that could describe what Xiang was feeling as Mei burst through his door and started begging him to kiss her.

"Hurry and kiss me Xiang!"

"W-what are you talking about all of a sudden?"

"There's no time to explain! Just do it!"

Xiang tried backing away but Mei only ran closer until she was pressed up against him. "M-Mei."

The girl quieted herself but instead, looked at him innocently. "Please kiss me?"

Xiang sighed and obeyed, kissing her softly.

"Can you explain now?"

"Huh? Oh nothing. I just wanted to kiss you."

* * *

><p>Yes, Mei is very sneaky or maybe tricky is a better word XD<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

A/n: I wanted to do something just funny this time but still HK and Taiwan work together... to pull pranks

**Disclaimer: Don't own hetalia**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 25<strong>_

_**Trouble Lurking**_

* * *

><p>Arthur couldn't help but feel tense and suspicious.<p>

All day, he heard the sounds of footsteps around the house but he saw no one.

Deciding it was just one of his magical friends; he sat down on his usual chair and began to read the newspaper.

That is, until a certain sound caught his attention.

_What is that?_ He thought.

Suddenly his eyes widened when he realized what it was. Sizzling.

All at once, fireworks began to erupt everywhere and Arthur threw himself to the ground in terror.

Meanwhile in the background, laughter from Xiang and Mei were silently heard.

* * *

><p>It was Mei's idea and HK gladly provided the means XD Also, I'm officially a quarter way there :D<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 26<strong>_

_**Tears**_

* * *

><p>He never wanted to see them.<p>

Never wanted to hear that sound come from her.

In those moments, he felt helpless to help her through the sadness.

But despite that hopelessness he felt, he held her within his arms. So close until he could feel her sobbing reverberate throughout his chest.

But at the same time, she could hear the beating of his heart. The way it beat for her and for her only.

He wanted to erase and wipe away the sadness she felt. Wanted to be the source for her joy.

That's why, he hated seeing her cry.

* * *

><p>An: Hey guys, I'm really really sorry for not updating this for a while but I've been extremely busy with Under the Light, college, etc. Only reason I updated tonight was because I felt inspirational and just wanted to update. Thank you for reading, reviewing and following this drabble series.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Hetalia, but I don't

A/n: Another small update of this drabble series :) Hope you enjoy

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 27<strong>_

_**Foreign**_

* * *

><p>Taiwan was happily skipping over to England's house to visit her best friend. It had been too long since she had seen him and was ecstatic.<p>

When the door opened for her, the sight was something she didn't expect.

The boy she knew was taller and formally dressed and the only thing she recognized was the stoic face.

"H-Hong?"

Something strange happened when he realized it was her. A smile appeared on his hard face and a warm glow came from his eyes.

"Hey"

The girl couldn't help but stare, wondering if the foreign country changed him.

Not by much.


	28. Chapter 28

__Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

A/n: Writing these at random times but here's another~ Hope you enjoy

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 28<strong>_

_**Sorrow**_

* * *

><p>The pain was indescribable to see him taken away from her. Seeing Xiang ripped away from her life without warning hurt her more deeply than anyone could realize.<p>

Anyone but Xiang.

Because she saw the tears that trailed his cheeks when he was taken away.

She wanted to be there for him like he would for her, to comfort one another through anything.

But he was gone and Mei was alone.

Her sorrow overwhelmed her being as the beads of her sadness rolled out and fell to the ground. Within that sadness, she hoped and prayed to see him again.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

A/n: Think of this as the epilogue of the previous one :3

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 29<strong>_

_**Happiness**_

* * *

><p>Gentle tears began to run down her face as they embraced.<p>

Xiang didn't want her to be crying. He never did. But if he had to chose, these would be the best.

Tears of joy

Holding her closely to himself, he smiled, letting her bury her face into his chest as her joy overflowed. He had no idea that saying that would produce this kind of result. But he was glad he told Mei how much she mattered to him. How much he loved her.

And because of those simple words, happiness filled the girl, smiling and repeating his words.


	30. Chapter 30

__**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia**

**A/n: It was raining the other day and I just couldn't help but write this ^w^**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 30<strong>_

_**Under the Rain**_

* * *

><p>The clouds tears didn't affect them. Not in the least.<p>

When something like the rain came to them, instead of nostalgic and depressing memories, something warmer and more pleasant came to them.

The rain wasn't just water to them. It was a chance to cleanse and renew. To give life.

And when they stood in the midst of that downpour, they held each other closely and the memories of the first time they did that came.

The memory of their first kiss

As Xiang held onto Mei and she to him, they were content within it and their growing love.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

**A/n: I actually wrote this a while ago but forgot to post it ^^; Enjoy it and I'll try getting this series back up to pace**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 31<strong>_

_**Flowers**_

* * *

><p>Crouched over a bush of buds was Mei, staring down at the closed flowers as she waited eagerly.<p>

Minutes turned to hours as she stood kneeled over.

Xiang walking by curiously went over to her and joined the girl in her watch. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for the flower to bloom."

"Okay? How long have you been waiting?"

"A couple of hours, maybe a day or two."

"Don't you think that's excessive?"

"No! I want to see it," she whined.

Xiang chuckled, patting her on the head. "Just look in a mirror and you'll see a very beautiful flower."


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

**A/n: I saw the next theme and just had to write it ^^ Pretty much based on HK's Character song. If you haven't heard it, you should! But anyway, thank you my dear readers and I hope you enjoy**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 32<strong>_

_**Night**_

* * *

><p>The night air was fresh and lively as the two Asians strolled through the shining streets.<p>

"Hong Kong," she whined. "Why did you drag me out again?"

"You seemed bored and what's better than seeing these symphony of lights?" he grinned.

She pouted slightly, punching his arm playfully. "At least this is nice."

"Why wouldn't it be? A night like this is worth like one million dollars, right?"

"I think it means more than that but whatever you say," she giggled.

"Right… Taiwan, would you mind coming back to visit? Maybe on Chinese New Year's or something?"

"I'd love to~"


	33. Chapter 33

__**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

**A/n: see next chapter c:  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 33<strong>_

_**Expectations**_

* * *

><p>She wondered how it would feel.<p>

As a little kid, Mei was always curious and as she watched over Xiang taking his afternoon nap, she wondered how it would feel to sleep alongside him.

Taking a deep breath, she climbed on top of the couch, making sure to keep her tiger plush closer to her tiny body.

Slowly, she lifted the blanket and snuck inside, snuggling against the Cantonese boy.

As she began to drift off into her sleep, she noted how warm and soft he was and the adorable expression on his face.

_This is better than I thought_


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

**A/n: Double update :D I hope you guys enjoy the sweetness and fluff**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 34<strong>_

_**Stars**_

* * *

><p>The nighttime air fully embraced the two teen's warm skin, making them flush against the cold. Mei smiled lightly as she stared into the sky as she sipped a cup of hot tea.<p>

But the boy next to her was looking at something else as time pass.

After a moment, she finally noticed and turned to see him, "Xiang, what are you looking at?"

"You," he answered.

She blushed slightly, averting her eyes. "T-that's silly. You should be watching the stars. They're lovely tonight."

Slowly, he turned her to face him. "The only stars I see are in your eyes."


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

A/n: More sweet fluff :3 I hope you enjoy my dear readers

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 35<strong>_

_**Hold my Hand**_

* * *

><p>The night air was cool to the touch as the two Asians took a quiet walk around the garden.<p>

Mei huddled into her coat, shifting closer to Xiang as they continued to walk. Their hands were swinging in the empty space but Mei wanted to fill that void.

She occasionally glanced over to his hand, wanting to entwine hers with his.

But she was hesitant.

It was awkward enough asking him to walk with her so late and she didn't want to push it anymore than she already did.

To her surprise, he reached out first and held her hand.


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

A/n: This theme... gets me a bit teary. Well I hope you enjoyed my dear readers and please leave any of your comments as a review :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 36<strong>_

_**Precious Treasure**_

* * *

><p>Mei quietly snuck around the house, watching Xiang move around secretively with a small box.<p>

Whatever he was hiding in that box, she wanted to know.

After about a few minutes of tailing him, he finally stopped and placed the box in the room and went to the kitchen.

Mei quickly went over and grabbed the box. But just as she turned around, Xiang was in the doorway.

"What are you doing?"

"I eh… wanted to know what's in here."

"It's my most precious treasure," he said softly.

Hesitantly, she delicately opened the chest and found a picture of herself.


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

A/n: Why am I so slow with this series orz I hope you guys enjoy and please let me know if you like these little shorts

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 37<strong>_

_**Eyes**_

* * *

><p>It was strange.<p>

Awakening from their sleep, the two teens stared at the first thing they saw.

A deep brown that reflected her natural beauty.

Golden orbs that showed the kindness he had to offer.

These were the things they saw as they stared into each other's eyes. But those were just the initial thoughts. As they continued their gazes, they continued to find more and more about that person.

Until something flashed in them. Something neither of them could discern but knew within their hearts. How much they cared for the other. And how much they loved each other.


	38. Chapter 38

****Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

A/n: This one is a bit sad. I know people sometimes treat HK and China's relationship where HK was so little that he doesn't remember any of his former siblings. Anyway, enjoy my dear reader.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 38<strong>_

_**Abandoned**_

* * *

><p>It was dark as Xiang shivered in the cold of winter. He had been abandoned.<p>

Arthur had given him back to his "brother" but whoever that man was, he didn't know him. Because of that, he could never be what he wanted.

As he sat alone with his thoughts, something warm suddenly wrapped itself around him.

He turned around, seeing a young girl's face.

"Who are you?"

"You may not remember me, but I remember you. You're my friend."

He looked into the girl's eyes. Seeing the truth he relaxed into her hold, a small smile appearing on his face.


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

A/n: Korea and his k-pop lol addictive stuff. I hope you enjoy the chapter and don't forget to let me know how it is in a review

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 39<strong>_

_**Dreams**_

* * *

><p>She looked like a wreck.<p>

Mei hadn't received a wink of sleep in a long time because of Yong Soo's constant boom of his k-pop.

As she lied in her bed, she tried her best to pass out right there but she couldn't.

Suddenly, the door to her room opened and Xiang walked in. Before she could say a word, he hushed her and tenderly smoothed his hand over her cheek.

She smiled slightly, relaxing to his touch. He began to sing a quiet lullaby to her and she began to drift off.

In her dreams, he sang to her.


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

A/n: Another update for today :D This was inspired by this picture I saw of the family watching a scary movie

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 40<strong>_

_**Rated**_

* * *

><p>Screams began to echo through the house as everyone shouted and trembled from the movie being played.<p>

It was movie night and everyone thought it'd be fun to watch a scary movie. The only problem was, it was too scary.

Everyone tried to look away from the scene but couldn't help but take subtle glances.

Taiwan shook in freight and then she noticed Hong Kong laughing to the movie as if it was nothing but a silly comedy to him.

As if he read her mind, he calmly wrapped an arm around her, calming her down from the R-rated film.


	41. Chapter 41

disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

A/n: Playing pranks together c: hope you enjoy my dear reader

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 41<strong>_

_**Teamwork**_

* * *

><p>The two Asian teens began to giggle quietly as they hid behind a corner.<p>

They were spying on China and Japan as they took a walk in the garden. But what excited them the most was how "close" they were being.

"Do you have firecrackers?" she asked.

"When don't I?" he smirked.

She giggled once again as he handed her one of the explosives. They immediately lit their respective firecrackers and just as the two older men were getting extremely close, the two teens tossed them.

The two men began to jump and dodge like crazy.

"This is the best."


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

A/n: I should stop using China, he takes up too much space with his aru's lol Enjoy the chapter :D

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 42<strong>_

_**Standing Still**_

* * *

><p>"What are they doing? ~aru"<p>

"I'm not sure… They've been just standing there."

Xiang and Mei were standing perfectly still, glaring at each other intensely. Not one movement was made.

"How long have they been there? ~aru"

"Over an hour," Kiku answered.

"I demand to know what you two are doing! ~aru"

The two teens ignored the others and were locked in place, continuing to glare at the other.

As if they couldn't wait any longer, Xiang finally blinked. "Damn…"

"Yay~ I win! Pay up!"

"Fine…" he sighed. Xiang leaned forward and gave her a kiss.

"Oh a staring contest."


	43. Chapter 43

__Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

A/n: ... the theme explains itself. Enjoy the chapter

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 43<strong>_

_**Dying**_

* * *

><p>When Xiang stepped into the living room, he was shocked to find Mei lying on the floor, almost lifeless.<p>

He rushed over, taking her into his arms. "Mei! What's wrong?"

"X-Xiang… t-this is the end for me…"

"What are you talking about?" he asked desperately.

"My time has come…" she coughed. "It's been a good life…"

"What's wrong with you? There's no way this is the end."

"I'm sorry… but I can't last much longer."

"Tell me what's wrong," he urged. "Please."

She smiled lightly, lifting her hand to touch his cheek. "I n-need y-you to… get me bubble tea."

* * *

><p>Just messing with you guys XD I bet you thought it was actually serious until the end, huh?<p> 


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

A/n: This one was a bit tricky. Enjoy the chapter

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 44<strong>_

_**Two Roads**_

* * *

><p>Standing at a crossroad, the two teens held each other's hand tightly while the other held onto a bag of their belongings.<p>

"What are we going to do?" Mei asked.

"I'm not sure," he said lowly. The Cantonese teen tightened his grip on her hand and took a deep breath.

"We have to choose a path though…"

"I know we do. I'm just not sure which way to go," he said hesitantly.

She smiled lightly, scooting over to him. "I don't care which way we go as long as I'm with you, Xiang."

"Me too. Then let's go forward together."


	45. Chapter 45

****Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

A/n: Mainly about Taiwan in this one. The scenarios are getting stranger and stranger

_**Chapter 45 **_

_**Illusion**_

* * *

><p>As Taiwan walked through the thick mist, her heart grew warier but every second.<p>

She didn't know how long she had been away from home and she missed everyone. But the person she missed the most was Hong Kong.

Walking through the mist, she began to hallucinate his image and quickly ran toward it, thinking it was him.

"Hong Kong!" she shouted. "Wait!"

Once she actually caught up to image, she was sad to find it was just her imagination.

But when she looked at the picture they took together, that renewed her hope to keep walking and find him.


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

A/n: The Asian family 3 Enjoy the chapter

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 46<strong>_

_**Family**_

* * *

><p>"Our family is crazy, you know that?" Taiwan asked.<p>

"Well maybe not that crazy"

As the two teens sat sipping tea, Korea was chasing China across the house and nearly stripping him down. Japan was following closely behind, snapping pictures with tissues stuffed up his bloody nose.

Macau was playing strip poker with Vietnam and Thailand and they obviously underestimated the gambling nation. Vietnam had lost her hat while Thailand was down in his boxers and shivering from the cold.

"Okay never mind. They are insane."

"But they're our family," she giggled.

"Yep… well let's go pull pranks on them."


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 47<strong>_

_**Creation**_

As little Hong Kong roamed the house, he was munching on a pork bun when he stumbled onto little Taiwan in the kitchen.

He stared up at her on the high chair and quickly climbed up to see what she was up to.

What he saw puzzled him. She was mixing some black balls with some kind of liquid. "What are you making?"

"My greatest invention ever~"

"Is it some kind of drink?"

"It's not just a drink. I added boba pearls with milk tea."

"Okay? What's it called?"

"The delicious and wonderful drink known as Bubble tea!" she shouted.

* * *

><p>An: And so Taiwan created bubble tea lol


	48. Chapter 48

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

A/n: If it looks like a panda, it must be a panda :3 I hope you enjoy the chapter

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 48<strong>_

_**Childhood**_

* * *

><p>Little Mei was walking around the house, yawning and tired as she carried around her stuffed tiger.<p>

When she entered Hong Kong's room to nap with him, her eyes widened. She saw a small panda upright and walking around.

She didn't say anything as she began to sneak up on the animal and without any hesitation, she leaped onto it, making them both crash to the ground.

"Let's go panda~"

She frowned when the panda made no movement but she did hear some mumbling.

"What was that?" she asked.

"G-get off of me…"

"But you're just a panda— Hong Kong!"


	49. Chapter 49

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

A/n: Mei taking Xiang out shopping. Oh the horror.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 49<strong>_

_**Stripes**_

* * *

><p>Xiang groaned as he carried all of Mei's shopping bags. He had promised her he'd go shopping with her but as always he was the pack mule that carried everything and had to watch her try on different outfits.<p>

As she came out of the dressing room in a pink dress, she spun around for him to look.

"How is it?" she asked.

Xiang looked up and down to observe it, "It looks good."

"Great. Wait a moment."

Mei returned to the dressing room and came out in a striped dress. "How about this?"

He immediately shook his head. "No."


	50. Chapter 50

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

A/n: I'm not needed here lolorz

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 50<strong>_

_**Breaking the Rules**_

* * *

><p>Hong Kong sighed as he sat slump in the couch. "What do you want to do today, Taiwan?"<p>

"Hm… you're up for anything?"

"Yeah, just make sure it's interesting."

"Okay! Let's break the forth wall," she smiled.

"The what?" he asked nervously.

"You know, the forth wall. Like this, Hi everyone! Thanks for following this story up to the halfway point!"

"Taiwan! You're not supposed to be talking to the readers."

"Well I wanted to break the rules…" she pouted.

"It's okay. But as she's said, thank you for reading to this point and keep reading for our future adventures."


	51. Chapter 51

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

A/n: One of the major sports in Taiwan is baseball :) Just a fun fact. Enjoy the chapter

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 51<strong>_

_**Sports**_

* * *

><p>The sun shined intensely as noon came. The dust and sand on the field blew across in a suspenseful fashion as Taiwan had her head lowered and clutching a baseball.<p>

As she raised her head, she saw Hong Kong practice swinging his bat, readying himself for the pitch.

Taiwan took a step back, arching her arm and in a quick throw, the ball flew.

Hong Kong eyed the ball as intensely as he could and swung.

"Strike! You're out."

"What!" he complained.

"Taiwan's team wins the game!"

"Yay~" she cheered.

Hong Kong sighed. "Why did I play against a pro…?"


	52. Chapter 52

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

A/n: Ordering is a tough decision you know. Enjoy~

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 52<strong>_

_**Deep in Thought**_

* * *

><p>Mei stared deeply and intensely at the menu board, wondering which bubble tea she wanted to order.<p>

As she continued to think, Xiang sighed and poked her cheek, trying to get her attention but to no avail.

He did everything he could to get her to snap out of it, making funny faces, messing with her hair and shouted some flavors to her.

After what seemed like forever, Mei finally smiled. "I've decided."

"Finally."

"One strawberry please," she ordered.

After she paid, she returned to Xiang's side but tilted her head.

He was staring at a dim sum menu now.


	53. Chapter 53

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

A/n: Everyone knows but HK :3 Enjoy~

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 53<strong>_

_**Keeping a Secret**_

* * *

><p>Hong Kong was annoyed.<p>

Throughout the entire day, he saw Taiwan going to everyone in the house and whispered something to them that produced a faint blush.

He tried to learn what it was from those others but they refused to tell him anything.

As he sat outside, he turned around to find her standing nervously.

"H-hey." When he turned away from her, she became in more worried. "What's wrong?"

"You've been going around and telling everyone something but not me…"

"Oh…" she smiled, wrapping her arms around him. She whispered into his ear, "It's no secret. I like you."


	54. Chapter 54

_****_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 54<strong>_

_**Tower**_

* * *

><p>A knight clad in shining armor began to ride toward the stone structure in the middle of the forest.<p>

Staring up at the tower, the knight burst through the door and began to traverse the stairs.

Fighting off the guards, the knight finally reached the final floor and opened the door quietly.

There on the bed was a figure in a flowering white dress.

The knight glided over to the person and kissed their hand.

"What took you so long?"

"Sorry Xiang, guards and everything you know."

"Not bad, Mei. I would have fallen for you if I hadn't already."

* * *

><p>An: Yep they were cross dressing o3o Hope you enjoyed


	55. Chapter 55

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

A/n: Another distance tale :3

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 55<strong>_

_**Waiting**_

* * *

><p>Days continued to go by.<p>

He waited for her in the midst of the English country.

She waited for him under the land of the rising sun.

Even though they were separated by hundreds of miles, their hearts stay connected with one another. Longing for a day when they would finally meet again.

* * *

><p>Mei rushed over to the front of house the moment she heard knocking. The moment she opened it, she was embraced in a tender hug which she gratefully returned.<p>

"I've been waiting…"

"I know," Xiang said. "But we're finally together again."

"It was worth all the waiting."


	56. Chapter 56

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

A/n: I watched Titanic the other day and was inspired :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 56<strong>_

_**Danger Ahead**_

* * *

><p>"Hoooong, let's do something!"<p>

"I'm trying to fish here, Taiwan."

The girl pouted, turning away and going on another part of the ship. Hong Kong had been ignoring her all day. As she waited at the head of the ship, she got an idea.

She ran over to Hong Kong, shaking him fanatically. "There's an iceberg!" she shouted.

He snapped around, "What?"

"An iceberg," she repeated.

The Cantonese boy panicked but turned to her and without warning kissed her.

"W-what was that for?"

"If we're going to die, I needed to let you know."

"O-oh… I was kidding," she blushed.


	57. Chapter 57

__Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

_****_A/n: This one is a bit sad. But I hope you enjoy

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 57<strong>_

_**Sacrifice**_

* * *

><p>Mei was entirely speechless as he fell over.<p>

A blood curdling scream erupted from her lips as she went down to him.

"Xiang! W-what did you do?" she cried.

His breaths were short as he looked up to her, clutching his stomach as crimson spread. "I-if they only needed one to die… it had to be me…"

"You idiot," she sobbed.

He chuckled roughly, holding her hand as he smiled up to her. "I told you I'd take a bullet for you…"

"Xiang, please. D-don't leave me…"

"I'm sorry Mei… I love you…"

She roughly smiled, "I love you too."


	58. Chapter 58

__Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

A/n: Food is serious business owo

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 58<strong>_

_**Kick in the Head**_

* * *

><p>When the two's hand touched, everyone had expected blushing and someone to pull away but neither of those things happened.<p>

"Let go of the pork bun," Xiang demanded.

"It's the last one," Mei replied. "You let go."

"I'm still hungry."

"Well so am I."

The two eyed each other intensely before they leaped onto the table, arms flailing.

Mei had to admit Xiang was good but she wasn't going to lose with food on the line.

"Hey Xiang, see how long my legs are?"

"What about it?"

"Watch closely," she smirked. In an instant, she kicked him across the head.


	59. Chapter 59

__Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

A/n: I see pics of characters trapped in boxes all the time~

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 59<strong>_

_**No Way Out**_

* * *

><p>"How did we get into this!" Mei cried.<p>

At this moment, both Mei and Xiang were trapped inside a tiny box without the tiniest means of escape.

"You tackle hugged me and we fell in," he answered.

"Don't remind me," she blushed.

The two were stuck cramped up and in a very compromising position as well with their faces only an inch apart and their bodies pressed tightly against the other.

"Well we could…"

"Don't' even think about," she finished.

"Sheesh, I was just going to say sleep."

"Oh…" Mei blushed deeply. "I'm not saying what I was thinking of."


	60. Chapter 60

****Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

A/n: He's always there for her :) Also if you're wondering about the massive amounts of updates, I'm trying to finish before the year anniversary of this story's publishing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 60<strong>_

_**Rejection**_

* * *

><p>Mei sat crying in a corner of her room, quietly sniffling as the weight of what happened settled.<p>

She had confessed to Kiku and was dreadfully rejected.

The girl knew she shouldn't be so devastated but she was.

Suddenly a comforting hand wrapped around her. She didn't bother to look up. Mei knew the scent all too well.

He didn't ask her a thing. Xiang knew her well enough to wait until she was ready. And he stayed with her all the while.

After all her tears, she hugged him, leaning her head into his chest. "Thank you for staying…"


	61. Chapter 61

_****_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

A/n: Reminds me of a song :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 61<strong>_

_**Fairy Tale**_

* * *

><p>Mei sat alone on the outside with a hard face as she stared into the night. When Xiang came by her side, she tried to ignore him.<p>

"Mei…"

"What is it?" she snapped.

"You know I care…"

"I'm not going to believe in such things, Xiang," she interrupted. "The happy endings in fairy tales don't exist."

"I may not be able to change your mind right now but I swear to you that I will show you that it is possible."

"How…" she mumbled.

"By being your faithful knight that will support and love you in any way I can."


	62. Chapter 62

___**  
><strong>_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

A/n: The greatest magic is love~ right? Enjoy my dear reader

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 62<strong>_

_**Magic**_

* * *

><p>Xiang was completely nervous as he watched Mei passing by. He didn't know what to say or do but he knew his feelings for her.<p>

Taking a deep breath, he stepped over to her where she smiled lightly when she saw him.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hey," he replied. "So Mei…"

"Yes?" she smiled.

"I really like you," he confessed.

She blushed, "W-why? This is… unexpected of you."

"When I'm with you… there's like a spark that draws me closer to you and warms my heart."

Pulling him into tender hug, she kissed his cheek. "It's a magical feeling, isn't it?"


	63. Chapter 63

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

A/n: Mei gets a little flirty if you know what I mean ;)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 63<strong>_

_**Do not Disturb**_

* * *

><p>Xiang blushed deeply when Mei had suddenly pulled him away from his walk, kissing him deeply.<p>

"W-what's gotten into you?" he stammered.

She quietly began to run her hand through his hair. "It's just been a while since we've done anything," she teased.

Before he could argue anymore, Mei smirked, pulling him into her room and closing the door. She then hung a small sign outside her door and locked it, grinning as she moved onto her Xiang.

* * *

><p>Yao was quietly cleaning the house when he stumbled onto Mei's sign. He blushed and continued on his way. "Not again… ~aru"<p> 


	64. Chapter 64

_****_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

A/n: If you've ever seen a Chinese kitchen, it can get very chaotic with all the cooking

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 64<strong>_

_**Multitasking**_

* * *

><p>Absolute chaos erupted from the kitchen as the two teens made dinner.<p>

Mei was cooking rice, making bubble tea and preparing for a dozen other dishes.

Xiang had to keep watch on those said dishes, making sure nothing went wrong and making his signature dim sum as well.

The two didn't know how they managed to do this every time they decided to cook but after everything was said and done, the meal was completed.

"That's exhausted…" Mei sighed.

"Well it looks delicious," he commented, lifting some dim sum to her mouth.

Mei smiled and ate happily with her boyfriend.


	65. Chapter 65

_****_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

A/n: Movie night again :D

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 65<strong>_

_**Horror**_

* * *

><p>Mei dreaded it when Kiku brought one of his horror movies for movie night.<p>

The film being played with filled with all sorts of terror and gore. She wanted to look away but it was too much for her. The rest of the family seemed intent on watching it despite their own freight.

Mei didn't dislike horror but this was much.

Just as she was prepared to leave, Xiang suddenly pulled her into a hug, trying his best to comfort her. She then smiled lightly as she snuggled into his chest.

It was so bad if she could do this.


	66. Chapter 66

_****_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 66<strong>_

_**Traps**_

* * *

><p>Mei ran as fast as she could through the house, trying her best to escape the person behind her.<p>

She didn't know what was going on but when she saw Xiang, something intense flashed in his eyes that she wasn't familiar with.

As she ran into her room, Mei tried to close the door but a foot was caught in the way.

"Where do you think you're going?" he smirked.

Mei ran away from the door but was trapped when he closed the door and locked it.

She cowered on her bed but nothing happened.

"You forgot your tiger plush."

* * *

><p>An: Bet you guys didn't expect that lol


	67. Chapter 67

__Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia

A/n: Ever read Under the Light? :3 Well this was inspired by it so enjoy~

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 67<strong>_

_**Playing the Melody**_

* * *

><p>Xiang absent-mindedly roamed the deserted household, lured by a strange sensation.<p>

A melody

Guided by his ears, he found her sitting at a piano, her hands gently gliding over the keys.

There was something special about the tune. It was both inspiring and soothing.

When he approached her, the song came to a quiet end and she looked over to him with a smile.

"Did you like it?"

"Yeah…" he said breathlessly.

"Thanks," she chirped.

"Where did you come up with something like that?"

"I just have wonderful inspiration to pull from."

"What inspiration would that be?"

"You, of course."


	68. Chapter 68

__Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

A/n: America must be mentioned when its this theme :3 Enjoy

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 68<strong>_

_**Hero**_

* * *

><p>"Ha! There's no way you can win. The hero is always victorious!" Alfred shouted.<p>

"Why do I have to be the captured princess," Mei pouted.

"Because you're the damsel of course," he answered.

Mei giggled and pointed at the screen, "You should pay attention."

"Huh?"

As Alfred was distracted, Xiang had made his devastating move against his enemy, whipping out his forces. "And that's game," he declared.

"What! No way! You cheated!"

"It's not my fault you were being distracted." Xiang smiled, raising his hand to give a high five to Mei. "Great job."

She smiled, "Looks like we win."


	69. Chapter 69

__Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

A/n: Who's the most annoying Asian? I'll let you guess and read lol

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 69<strong>_

_**Annoyance**_

* * *

><p>The two teens were talking a quiet walk through the garden, enjoying each other's company when a loud cry came out from the bushes.<p>

Before they knew it, Korea leaped out of the greens with a grin.

"Hey guys!"

"Korea… Go away," Taiwan demanded.

"Why? Am I disturbing the love birds~"

Taiwan blushed, "Can't you give us some privacy?"

"No way! It's my job to annoy you both."

"You're fired then," Hong Kong said.

"You're not my employer Hong. I can do whatever I want to," he grinned.

He sighed and then quickly pointed. "It's teacher!"

"I'm off," he stated.


	70. Chapter 70

__Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

A/n: Mei isn't doing so well with English and guess who speaks it and Chinese :D

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 70<strong>_

_**67%**_

* * *

><p>Mei was frustrated and scared.<p>

She stared down at her English test and knew Yao would kill her for getting a **D** on her exam.

But she had a slim chance of redemption if she got a tutor. And so she was waiting alone in a room for him.

Who she didn't expect was Xiang.

She got even more nervous because of her crush on the Cantonese teen.

"I can't do this…"

"Yes you can Mei," he said softly. "You're very smart."

She blushed. "O-okay…"

Passing a paper to her, he asked. "What does this note say?"

"I like you?"


	71. Chapter 71

****Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

A/n: Drawing is an obsession for these three lol

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 71<strong>_

_**Obsession**_

* * *

><p>Xiang stared judgmentally at his girlfriend as she was discussing stuff with Kiku.<p>

"You two are obsessed with this…"

"No we're not!" Mei countered. "It's art."

"Drawing two naked guys because of your yaoi fixation doesn't sound like art."

"Hey you're one to talk! You draw all those things that get pixilated."

"That's teacher's fault…" he mumbled.

"Excuses. At least I haven't drawn you or anything."

"… then what's that?" he pointed.

"What?" she turned to find a R18 doujin of her and Xiang. She blushed intensely and turned to Kiku.

"You two make good material for stories," he smiled.


	72. Chapter 72

__Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

A/n: This one was difficult. But I thought of Harry Potter lol

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 72<strong>_

_**Mischief Managed**_

* * *

><p>"Xiang are you sure we should be taking this?"<p>

"Why not? Arthur should learn not leave things lying around."

As he opened up the paper, tapping it was Arthur's wand, he opened up the map.

"Well this is convenient," Mei grinned. "Who knew he had stuff from Harry Potter."

"He is Arthur after all. I bet we can find more stuff."

"Wait… why is he such a bad magician then?"

"… I'm not sure. Maybe these things are bootlegged," he said suspiciously.

"Aw, it'd be cool if they were real," she pouted.

"Let's try this." He tapped it, "Mischief Managed."


	73. Chapter 73

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

A/n: I can't... stop drinking bubble tea :3

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 73<strong>_

_**I Can't**_

* * *

><p>"Mei…"<p>

"Xiang…" she answered. "I'm really not sure if we can keep doing this."

"Does it really have to come to this?"

"It might be best this way… It's just not working right now… I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he said quietly. "If this is how you feel… all I can do is give you your chance for happiness."

"Maybe one day it'll work again…"

He looked up to her, hugging her tightly. "I'll wait for that day. Even if I may fade from your memories… I can't stop loving you. You'll always be in my heart."

"I won't forget, Xiang."


	74. Chapter 74

__Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

A/n: Challenges are made along with bets ;)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 74<strong>_

_**Are you Challenging Me?**_

* * *

><p>"You could never win against me, Mei."<p>

"What! I can so."

"Then let's make a bet," Xiang grinned.

"Is that a challenge?"

"I take that as an acceptance."

"Deal the cards already."

Xiang nodded and tossed out five cards for the both of them. As they picked them up, Mei's eyes began to gleam while Xiang's remained unreadable.

"So what do I get when I when?" Mei asked.

"Anything you want."

"Alright! And if you win?"

"Secret."

"Okay… go ahead then."

Xiang smirked and threw out four eights. "Beat that."

"Royal flush!"

"I lose…"

"Yep! Now kiss me," she smiled.


	75. Chapter 75

__Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

A/n: Staring at your reflection and you don't even recognize yourself -sigh-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 75 <strong>_

_**Mirror**_

* * *

><p>It was a strange image.<p>

Mei was not very vain but as she stared into that reflective surface, something seemed off.

She didn't know what it was and the longer she stared, the more suspicious she grew.

Her skin was glowing in comparison to last night and her eyes sparkled with an undetermined happiness.

Xiang came up from behind her, hugging her closely.

"You okay?"

"I don't know…"

"You look radiant."

"That's what's strange… I've never looked like this."

Smiling, Xiang kissed the top of her head. "Love does strange things to your image. And you've always been this beautiful."


	76. Chapter 76

__Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

A/n: No real comment... sad

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 76<strong>_

_**Broken Pieces**_

* * *

><p>Their relationship had shattered.<p>

The pieces spread apart and broken in unrecognizable shapes.

As they sat separated, they looked to the other sadly wishing things could be back to normal or even fixed. But it wasn't so simple.

Taking the initial step, Mei walked over and sat next to him. And Xiang started the conversation.

Eventually they could smile with one another and laugh too. Enjoy being with each other.

And even though they knew things wouldn't be the same, they could make it better. Assembling the puzzle of pieces one at a time until their hearts were one again.


	77. Chapter 77

__Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

A/n: Mei is very sly lol

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 77 <strong>_

_**Test**_

* * *

><p>Mei stared cautiously at the pool water, afraid to go anywhere near it for fear of the cold.<p>

"Hey Xiang… test the water for me."

The Cantonese teen was lying on a towel, reading quietly. "I don't want to swim."

"Come on, please?" she begged.

"Just dip your toe in or something."

"But what if it's cold? I'll freeze!"

"It's just your toe," he sighed.

He looked over to her and she was giving him her puppy eyes and he caved. Xiang went to water and dipped his hand. Before he knew it, Mei evilly pushed him in.

"It's cold!"


	78. Chapter 78

__Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

A/n: Competition between their favorite drinks

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 78<strong>_

_**Drink**_

* * *

><p>"Bubble tea!"<p>

"Royal milk tea!"

The two teens glared angrily at each other, arguing over the best drink.

"Face it Xiang, bubble tea is made everywhere and people love it."

"Have you even tasted this tea? You're out of your mind."

"Well you never try mine," she argued.

"Let's trade then."

She nodded, handing him a bottle and him giving her a cup. The moment they sipped the drinks, their eyes widened in pure bliss.

"This is…"

"Wow, it's…"

"Delicious," they said in unison.

"You were right…" Xiang confessed.

"Yeah I know," she grinned. "But yours is very good too."


	79. Chapter 79

****Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

A/n: This one is a bit serious. Starvation is a serious problem in the world

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 79<strong>_

_**Starvation**_

* * *

><p>The two teens held each other quietly, their breathing shallow and short.<p>

Xiang looked over to Mei worriedly and weakly brought some water to her lips.

"It'll be okay."

"I'm starving, Xiang…"

"I know…" he said sadly.

As they waited in their small house, the bell announced food.

Xiang tiredly got from his spot and went outside waiting as the cart came by to hand him a small bundle.

He quickly returned to Mei, taking out a rice ball for each of them, they fed each other slowly.

With the last ball of rice, they saved it for another day.


	80. Chapter 80

__Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

A/n: fluffiness~

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 80<strong>_

_**Words**_

* * *

><p>Nothing was said.<p>

Nothing needed to be.

The two Asian nations held each other gently on the bed. They weren't asleep either.

They were content to on just holding the other. Knowing that they were with them and wanting to comfort thing.

Every now and then they shifted to let the other know they were still awake.

And occasionally they would give soft kisses on the other's face.

A bout of teasing made the other giggle or blush.

But regardless of anything, they loved each other. They didn't need to confirm anything to anyone.

No words needed to be spoken.


	81. Chapter 81

__Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

A/n: Passing notes in class is cute

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 81<strong>_

_**Pen and Paper**_

* * *

><p>Mei giggled lightly as she scrolled across the piece of paper.<p>

Once she finished the note, she folded it up and threw if over to Xiang's desk.

He looked at it strangely before unfolding it and reading. When he finished, he flushed and looked over to Mei who gave him a wink.

Xiang tried to calm down his cheeks before he began to write back a response.

When he tossed it over to her, Mei caught it swiftly and hid it from wandering eyes.

She looked over the message and smiled with a hint of blush, mouthing "yes" to him.


	82. Chapter 82

_****_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

A/n: Bad phone signals can be so annoying. But funny lol

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 82<strong>_

_**Can you hear me?**_

* * *

><p>Mei looked worriedly at her phone, waiting for his call. When the cell began to ring, she picked up and greeted him.<p>

"Hey," she smiled.

"Hey," he answered. "How… you."

"What? I didn't catch that."

"How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine. I think your signal is bad."

"Why am I bad?"

"I said your **signal** is bad."

"Oh I think so."

She shook her head, trying not to be frustrated with the phone network.

"Hey Xiang…"

"Yeah?"

"I need to tell you something important."

"What?"

"I love you."

"You what?"

She frowned, "I said…"

"I love you too," he chuckled.


	83. Chapter 83

****Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

A/n: Another injury but Xiang is always there to kiss it better ;)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 83<strong>_

_**Heal**_

* * *

><p>"It hurts!" Mei cried.<p>

Xiang shushed her, smoothing his hand over her back as he applied more of the medicine to her cut.

"You'll be okay."

"Roses shouldn't have so many thorns…" she mumbled.

"Even if they do, their beauty makes up for it. They remind me of you."

She blushed. "How?"

"You can be a bit resilient but beyond that you're lovely."

"Shush you…"

He chuckled and finished bandaging her hand. She raised her hand, flexing it slightly and looked over to him worriedly. "Will it be fine?"

He took her hand and kissed it gently. "It'll heal, Mei."


	84. Chapter 84

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

A/n: When the Asians go out drinking, they're bound to pass out right?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 84 <strong>_

_**Out Cold**_

* * *

><p>Taiwan looked questionably at Hong Kong as he lied passed out on the floor.<p>

"I think he drank too much alcohol," she said, poking his cheek.

"Well that explains why Teacher and Korea are passed out too," Macau said.

"Idiots," Mei sighed.

"Well they're out cold. Maybe we should put them to bed."

"I call Hong!" she shouted.

Before Macau could complain, she began to drag the Cantonese teen to his room.

"Well this will be a bother…"

* * *

><p>Taiwan smiled as she set Hong Kong on his bed, caressing his cheek quietly. She then leaned down and kissed him.<p> 


	85. Chapter 85

****Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

A/n: It all comes around even with the highs and lows

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 85<strong>_

_**Spiral**_

* * *

><p>She didn't know how it happened.<p>

The way they were standing in front of each other once again.

They were so close when younger but so many things happened that separated them. Things happened that were out of their control, spiraling their lives in unreadable ways.

But as a spiral, even though things were crazy, they always returned back to place.

And when she ran into his arms and he held her, she knew that this time they would be able to stay together.

But she dreaded the moment when that uncontrollable spiral stole him away from her once more.


	86. Chapter 86

****Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

A/n: It was hard coming up with comparisons for red

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 86<strong>_

_**Seeing Red**_

* * *

><p>Crimson blinded her sight.<p>

Mei didn't know where she was or what she was looking at. She feared for what it was as she raised her hand to touch it.

It wasn't that terrible scarlet that bled from her loved ones.

It wasn't the soft cherry from the ripened fruits

It was that red that he wore.

Mei blinked for a moment and turned her head to see Xiang's sleeping face next to her.

She breathed with relief as she held onto him. If she was most thankful for any type of the color, it was his love for her.


	87. Chapter 87

****Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

A/n: More food! *nom nom*

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 87<strong>_

_**Food**_

* * *

><p>Xiang was nervous as he carried out the basket of dim sum for their dinner. It was just the two of them for the night and he wanted to make it special so he prepared his best food for her.<p>

Mei waited anxiously as he placed the basket down, her mouth watering as the scent hit her nose.

Mei wasted no time in eating the dim sum he made for her, her eyes widening at the delicious flavor. "This is amazing," she breathed.

He smiled and ate himself. "I'm glad you liked it. Help yourself."

"Thanks Xiang! And I will."


	88. Chapter 88

****Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

A/n: Longing in the heart and doubt is the worst

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 88<strong>_

_**Pain**_

* * *

><p>It hurt<p>

Xiang clutched his heart as curled into a tiny ball in his unfamiliar bed.

Mei was gone and so was his family.

There were still so many things he wanted to do with them. To do with her.

It had all been taken away when he was given to Arthur.

But despite the pain he was going through, he had to endure it. He needed to endure till the day he would see her again.

The only thing that kept his fear was if she would even miss him. If she would remember him once he had returned.


	89. Chapter 89

_****_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

A/n: One of my headcanons is that HK learned how to do fiery stuff because of Chinese performers.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 89 <strong>_

_**Through the Fire**_

* * *

><p>Mei's eyes sparkled as she saw the circus before her. She could hardly sit still in her seat as she saw the performers getting ready.<p>

Xiang had invited her to see his performance and couldn't wait to see it

As the Cantonese teen stepped forward, he took out two staffs and the poles were lit on fire.

Mei watched closely as he began to twirl the staffs into wheels of fire and into a grand display.

When he began to do flips, she was truly awestruck as it appeared like he was leaping through the flames. It was truly spectacular.


	90. Chapter 90

__Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

A/n: Love triangle = ultimate drama

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 90<strong>_

_**Triangle**_

* * *

><p>"Love triangles are the worst," Mei exclaimed.<p>

"I know what you mean," Xiang replied, hugging her closely.

"But I get why all our dramas have them. The drama is so intense."

"You love your drams don't you?" he chuckled.

"Yes I do," she smiled. "I remember that one time you go really jealous because you thought I liked Kiku."

"Well I couldn't help it," he pouted.

"It was like we were in a love triangle," she giggled. "But it was all in your head."

"Yeah I know. Thank goodness for that."

"What if I did like him?"

"I still won."


	91. Chapter 91

_****_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

A/n: Unable to breathe with so much around them

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 91<strong>_

_**Drowning**_

* * *

><p>She gasped for air as she began to sink in the water.<p>

Raising her hand for help, her vision began to blur, her hope fading as the seconds passed. And when her consciousness began to go black, she saw a figure pull her out of the water.

Mei gasped and choked on the water until mouth-to-mouth was given.

Once she could finally breathe, she blushed when she realized it was Xiang who saved her.

She hugged him thankfully, and he caressed her back, calming her.

If there was anything she ever wanted to be drown in, it was their love.


	92. Chapter 92

__Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

A/n: Giving all they have to one another is the ultimate love they can share

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 92<strong>_

_**All That I Have**_

* * *

><p>She gave him her everything.<p>

And he gave her all that he could.

The two held each other, smiling softly as they leaned their foreheads against the other's.

Mei wanted to stay with him for as long as time would let them.

Xiang wanted to love her was all his being.

Nothing was hidden from each other, all their challenges faced together and everything was shared. Their love surpassing the space that once divided them and the hardships that came with being together. Through all of it, they continued.

"Xiang…" she spoke.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	93. Chapter 93

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

A/n: Another day of games. Another day where Xiang gets his ass kicked hehe

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 93<strong>_

_**I Give up**_

* * *

><p>"Gah! Stop killing me!" Xiang shouted.<p>

"Too bad, Xiang~ It's not my fault you can't beat a girl."

"You're cheating," he accused.

"How? I'm just faster and more skilled."

"I call a rematch then," he glared.

"Okay~ I don't mind beating you all day."

As they started up their game once more, Xiang did everything he could to try and defeat Mei. But the girl was incredibly good. How she got to be so skilled was a complete mystery to him but he wouldn't lose so easily.

* * *

><p>"I win again," she cheered.<p>

Xiang threw his controller down, "I give up!"


	94. Chapter 94

__Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

A/n: They need help

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 94<strong>_

_**Last Hope**_

* * *

><p>"Pleeeease, Kiku," Mei begged. "You're our last hope"<p>

The Japanese man looked hesitantly at the two teens and sighed in defeat. "Alright, I'll take Yao out tonight so he'll leave you two alone."

"Really! Thank you, thank you!"

"Thank you, Kiku," Xiang said. "I'll even stop with the old man jokes."

"That would be… great."

"There's always Teacher, right?"

"Right…" Kiku mumbled. "Well I'll let you to go on your date then?"

"Thanks again," Mei smiled. "Now how do we deal with Yong Soo…"

"Don't worry about him," Xiang answered. "He'll be after Kiku once he learns about this date."


	95. Chapter 95

****Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

A/n: The word must spread about those pictures HK is always taking

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 95<strong>_

_**Advertisement**_

* * *

><p>"Um Xiang? You sure about this?"<p>

"Positive. How else are we going to sell this?"

"Well if you say so. I'm always up for pranking Teacher."

The two teens laughed quietly as Xiang launched their new website and spread their advertisements out on other sites. The new page was a picture site where the two were posting all sorts of embarrassing pictures of Yao. But of course they were charging for admission.

"Oh look we already got a member," Mei pointed out.

"Let's see who it is… oh my god."

"What?" Mei looked over and her eyes widened. "It's Kiku-nii."


	96. Chapter 96

__Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

A/n: There are always so many storms that hit Taiwan you know

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 96<strong>_

_**In the Storm**_

* * *

><p>The sky cracked as a lightning bolt split the heavens and soon enough booming thunder shouted.<p>

Mei cowered in Xiang's arms as the storm continued. She always had to face these sorts of storms whenever the weather got warm and hurricanes were always deadly to her.

Xiang wished he could do more for her but all he could do was comfort her to the best of his ability and take care of her if anything had happened to her country.

"It'll be okay," he said softly.

Mei only hugged him tighter, holding on until the sun started to shine again.


	97. Chapter 97

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

A/n: Xiang letting Mei try out his motorcycle

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 97<strong>_

_**Safety First**_

* * *

><p>Mei shook like a leaf with both fear and excitement as she climbed onto the motorcycle.<p>

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Didn't you want to?" Xiang asked.

"Well yeah but I'm always used to scooters," she answered. "This is… different."

"Well just be careful. This isn't as easy as a scooter."

"I'm sure I can handle it," she smiled.

As Mei began to reeve the engine, the motorcycle roared to life and she began to concentrate.

"Hold up!" Xiang shouted. He went over to her, placing a helmet on her head. "Safety first," he smiled. "Good luck."

"Thanks, Xiang."


	98. Chapter 98

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

A/n: You know one of the fastest solvers are from Japan and Taiwan was taught by him too so...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 98<strong>_

_**Puzzle**_

* * *

><p>Xiang sighed, frustrated as he tossed the rubix cube onto the side of the couch. Alfred had given it to him on his last visit but the thing was impossible to solve.<p>

Mei walked over and hopped onto the couch with him. "What's up?"

"That stupid cube…" he mumbled.

"What's wrong with it?"

"It's impossible to solve. It'd take some kind of genius to solve it."

"Can I try?"

"Go ahead. I'm not sure how you could—"

"Finished!"

"What?" Xiang looked over and saw the finished cube. "H-how?"

"Kiku played around with this a lot too. He taught me."


	99. Chapter 99

****Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

A/n: No one recognizes them except the other

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 99<strong>_

_**Solitude**_

* * *

><p>Loneliness<p>

Mei felt completely alone in the Asia household. No one acknowledged her as a nation because of that stupid Yao. She hated him so much and was trapped in the house since Kiku had to give her back.

She sat quietly in her room and suddenly Xiang entered her room.

She didn't tell him to go away and he didn't ask what was wrong. He went over to her and hugged her, knowing what was wrong.

He sympathized with her. He wasn't an officially a nation either.

She hugged him back. He was the only good in that house.


	100. Chapter 100

Disclaimer: For the final time, I don't own Hetalia

A/n: Here's the final chapter :D And the one year anniversary of this story's publishing here. Thank you all who have followed the series up to this point and I hope you enjoy the final chapter.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 100<strong>_

_**Relaxation**_

* * *

><p>Xiang and Mei sat alone under the shade of the tree.<p>

The sun shined brightly that day and they were enjoying the sunshine and relaxing.

They held each other without saying a word as their memories drifting into their minds and were replaced with more and more.

This was one of the precious moments that they would always cherish with one another. And they knew that there would always be more to make.

Their love only grew with each passing day. And they were sure that it would never end.

Even with their endless love, they always had each other.

* * *

><p>And with one series done. Another shall begin ;)<p> 


End file.
